


A State of Undress

by Accal1a



Series: Exploration [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Edgeplay, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, top!alec, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec might have just had the best orgasm of his life; but he's not going to take that lying down (so to speak).It's payback time.





	A State of Undress

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this, dagnamit.
> 
> (Translated into Pусский [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6612934/16903738#part_content) by the awesome [Alisa_Kaplan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_Kaplan)).

Alec, blissed out from his own epic orgasm, knew he was smirking; but he didn't care. Straddling Magnus' hips, he rolled his own into his boyfriend's, revelling in the gasp that he elicited. 

He dropped his head down to kiss Magnus, his hands running through his hair, tugging just right so that Magnus gasped. There were many things that Magnus did that made Alec fall in love with him more every time, the gasps and noises he made when he was aroused were some of the best.

Alec reached down to undo the buttons on Magnus' jacket, not removing his mouth, kissing him languidly. Once Magnus' jacket was open, Alec ran his hands up Magnus' chest from waist to throat, smoothing the silk fabric into Magnus' skin.

Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth and Alec smiled. He undid the beautiful maroon cravat at his boyfriend's throat, carefully moving the pin out of the way and setting it on the bedside table, all without removing his lips from Magnus'. Alec pulled the material slowly out of Magnus' collar.

He sat back on Magnus' hips, rolling again so that they rubbed together. Alec may have just had one of the best orgasms of his life; but the noises he was pulling from Magnus were rapidly turning him hard again.

Alec ducked down again, kissing Magnus' lips, almost not of his own volition. Magnus' mouth looked rosy, his lips swollen and Alec couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he was the one who had caused that. He moved down Magnus' jaw, kissing behind his ear and down his neck.

Magnus, for this part, was moaning quietly, very much on board with what was happening.

Alec slowly opened Magnus' shirt, kissing down his chest as much as was possible, before he had to pull back, pulling Magnus' shirt out of where it was tucked into his trousers

“There,” Alec said almost conversationally, “that's better.”

Alec knew that Magnus really liked being semi-clothed when they were messing around, found the act of being debauched when partially presentable something incredibly hot. Alec used that information to his advantage as much as he could.

He leant down again and kissed Magnus soundly, pulling away and sucking Magnus' lip into his mouth, biting slightly. When he sat back up, he picked up the cravat in one hand, looking at it this way and that and putting a hopefully pensive look on his face. Inside he was smiling; but the game wouldn't be any fun if he gave that away too soon.

Alec sucked his own lip into his mouth, watching Magnus with a look of such uninhibited lust he knew he'd break if he'd been on the receiving end.

Magnus looked at him with such trust in his eyes and nodded slowly after a moment.

Alec moved towards Magnus, who obligingly lifted his head so that Alec could tie the cravat around his eyes, blindfolding him.

When Alec touched Magnus again, it was the lightest touch on his chest, but Magnus, his senses heightened by his blindness, gasped loudly.

Alec leaned in and whispered directly into Magnus' ear, voice low and husky, "you like that?"

Magnus gulped, and was about to answer; but ended up almost moaning out his“Yes" when Alec sat back up again and tweaked both of Magnus' nipples at once, rolling his hips as he did so, so that their erections rubbed together.

Alec felt just how much Magnus liked that, so he did it again. And again.

Magnus' hands were just resting on Alec's hips, like he couldn't remember how to move them. And if he was really honest with himself, he couldn't.

“Just because I don't have magic,” Alec whispered, leaning down to nip at Magnus' right earlobe, “doesn't mean I can't tease.”

Magnus gulped. He felt every touch that Alec was giving him magnified by his lack of vision. The soft stroking and kissing was going to drive him crazy if Alec didn't get to the main event soon. He felt a sound rising in his throat which was half way between a gasp and a moan.

Alec kissed Magnus again, slowly and with intent, then got off him.

Magnus felt bereft after Alec had moved; but he did not have to worry, for Alec immediately lay with one leg across his, one hand cupping his cheek as he kissed him slowly and used his free hand to stroke up and down Magnus' chest, tweaking his nipples slowly but with just enough pressure to build Magnus' enjoyment, the moans threatening to escape.

Alec moved off Magnus, far enough away that when Magnus reached for him, his hands closed on thin air.

Time stretched. Magnus could hear Alec breathing, so he knew he hadn't gone anywhere, but the lack of contact was driving him crazy. Alec needed to touch him, _now_. His ears strained to hear any sound, apart from Alec breathing.

After an eternity, Alec leaned closer, his breath ghosting Magnus' ear.

Magnus shuddered.

"I want you to keep your hands there." Alec whispered, pushing Magnus' wrists into the mattress next to his hips.

Magnus raised his hands and Alec saw a slight beige shimmer forming.

"No." Alec said, biting Magnus' earlobe. "No, I want you to keep them there, for me. Without any magical help at all."

Magnus shuddered again at that, lowering his hands to the bed. _This was new_. Ordinarily when they played like this, Magnus 'tied' himself down with magic, the key to his release being a small metal pill box on their bedside table. As soon as Alec opened it, the small amount of Magnus' magic would be effectively sucked in, unbinding him. _This was going to be so bad...but so good_.

Alec leant back in towards Magnus' ear, whispering softly. “Good boy.”

Magnus made a keening noise in the back of his throat; and Alec smiled, kissing down Magnus' neck and watching as Magnus struggled to comply with his wishes.

Alec spent the next ten minutes stroking, kissing and biting softly up and down Magnus' neck and chest. He enjoyed the gasps, the moans and the way Magnus struggled to keep himself still, to keep his wrists attached to the mattress where Alec had pushed them.

“Alec...” Magnus said eventually, knowing he sounded like he was whining.

“Yes?” Alec asked with mock solemnity, his hands and mouth not stopping their journey.

Alec finally moved further down the bed, undoing Magnus' fly and ever so slowly lowering it.

Magnus gasped, making Alec smile.

“This what you want?” Alec teased, pulling Magnus' trousers down. He stopped pulling when the beautifully tailored cords bunched around Magnus' knees, effectively trapping his legs. Then he swung himself over Magnus' bound legs, straddling his ankles..

Magnus moaned loud and long when he realised he was trapped and his hands lifted off the mattress slightly.

Alec tutted.

Magnus put his hands back down.

“Tell you what, I'll help you out with this bit.” Alec said, reaching up with his hands to push Magnus' wrists into the bed.

Magnus gasped again, immediately struggling, without thought. He had no give whatsoever, he was completely trapped. That knowledge caused him to tilt his head back and moan, long and loud. _This was so much worse and so much better than he had been expecting_.

Alec looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend, lost to his lust and felt his heart burst with love. He finally took pity on him. They loved teasing each other; but he couldn't really deny him the pleasure he had so long waited for.

Alec pulled Magnus' underwear down with his teeth, enjoying the soft exhale Magnus gave him when he realised what was happening.

Holding Magnus firmly with his hands, putting weight down so that when Magnus squirmed he really felt it, really felt the pleasure building due to his immovability, due to his blindness. Alec took Magnus' length into his mouth, eliciting a bucking of the hips and a whispered “Fuck!” from his boyfriend.

Alec hummed, pushing Magnus' wrists further into the mattress, and Magnus acquiesced, lowering his hips, yet almost vibrating with the act of staying still.

When Alec had stretched the moment almost to breaking point, he moved his mouth, sucking slightly.

Magnus let out another throaty moan and Alec chuckled, the vibrations making Magnus pant harder.

“Alec.” Magnus whispered, the name an 'I love you' and a question all in one.

Alec took pity on his boyfriend, puckering his lips and speeding up his movements.

It was only moments later that Magnus shouted once more and bucked up into Alec's mouth again. This time Alec didn't admonish him, just continued his action, coaxing Magnus to the release he had been craving for so long. He didn't stop until Magnus had finished pulsing, extracting every bit of pleasure that he could from his partner.

When Magnus had stopped shaking, Alec covered Magnus up, pulling his underwear over his manhood, then reached up to remove his blindfold. Going back down to the end of the bed, he took his shoes and trousers off and then retrieved the blanket from where he had tossed it, pulling it up over Magnus and himself.

Magnus met Alec's eyes after he had blinked away the sudden light and smiled.

“I'll get you back for that.” He said.


End file.
